Lesson or Love?
by Miss Heedictator
Summary: Cast :Kim Heechul, HanGeng . Genre : YAOI/Romance (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) ini cerita gaje mungkin, jadi jangan dibaca yah, daripada komen yang enggak-enggak #gegulingan . TYPO BERTEBARAN, BERSERAKAN, BERHAMBURAN, LALU BERTERBANGAN . "Hari ini kau harus ikut pelajaran tambahan, nilaimu sangat buruk Heechul," . "Ternyata kita bertemu lagi di sekolah, kita memang jodoh yah ?"


**Cast :**

**Kim Heechul**

**Hankyung**

**Genre : YAOI/Romance == (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) ini cerita gaje mungkin, jadi jangan dibaca yah, daripada komen yang enggak-enggak #gegulingan**

**TYPO BERTEBARAN, BERSERAKAN, BERHAMBURAN, LALU BERTERBANGAN**

**Author : -sunhichul- aka it's ME !**

**LET'S READ (?)**

#############################################################

** Heechul POV**

Ada orang yang kucintai. Dia guru baru di sekolahku, namanya Hangeng songsaenim. Dan aku biasa memanggilnya Han songsaenim.

"Ya, pelajaran selesai. Kim Heechul !" seru Han songsaenim memanggilku

"Ya," jawabku

"Hari ini kau harus ikut pelajaran tambahan, nilaimu sangat buruk Heechul," ucap Han songsaenim

"Baik Han songsaenim," balasku riang

**~#######~**

**oooOOOOOOOOOOooo**

**~#######~**

"Sudah selesai Heechul ?" tanya Han songsaenim saat aku sedang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dengannya

"Han songsaenim ingat gak pertama kali kita bertemu ?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum

"Kau itu niat belajar tidak sich ? kalau tak niat lebih baik pulang saja," jawabnya dingin

"Aku mau belajar kok, asal Han songsaenim menjawab pertanyaanku tadi,"

"Iya iya… aku ingat kita bertemu pertama kali itu saat kau terhimpit orang-orang di dalam kereta, iya kan ?" jawab Han songsaenim malas

"Iya benar," aku tertawa riang

_**#flashback**_

_Aduuhh sesak…._

Dari dulu aku ingin naik kereta tapi aku malah kejepit di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang berdesakan di dalam kereta

_Menyedihkan sekali_

Tiba-tiba ada tangan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangku dan melindungiku dari himpitan orang-orang di dalam kereta

_Siapa dia ?_

_Kenapa laki-laki ini melindungiku ?_

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terhimpit orang-orang," ucapnya tersenyum

_Dia…..tampan…._

_**#Flashback End**_

"Ternyata kita bertemu lagi di sekolah, kita memang jodoh yah ?" jelasku polos

"Jangan geer, aku cuma tak mau muridku mati terjepit di kereta,"

"Aku sudah menyatakan cintaku pada Han songsaenim, tapi malah dicuekin, sebel !" keluhku

"Perlihatkan dulu hasil belajarmu, supaya aku merasa jerih payahku mengajarmu tak percuma," ucapnya santai

"Han songsaenim mengawasi nilai ku, dan menyuruhku ikut pelajaran tambahan, berarti aku istimewa yah ?" tanyaku riang

"Apanya yang istimewa ? aku cuma bertanggung jawab terhadap para muridku yang kurang dalam nilai nya," jelas Han songsaenim sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku

"Han songsaenim," panggilku

"Apa ?"

"Bulan Desember nanti aku ulang tahun, kalau nilai ku bagus aku diberi cincin yah,"

"Tidak mau,"

"Pelit !"

"Memangnya kenapa kau mau cincin ?"

"Aku mau jadi pacar Han songsaenim," ucapku polos

Dan sontak saja Han songsaenim tertawa kecil mendengar jawabanku

"Kenapa tertawa ?" tanyaku

"Cincin itu…merupakan wujud janji. Misalnya janji ingin selalu bersama selamanya dan janji untuk saling mencintai, itu sebabnya tidak bisa sembarangan memberi cincin," jelas Han songsaenim

"Kalau begitu, aku mau cincin dari Han songsaenim," seruku bahagia

_Aku mau_

_Aku mau janji dari Han songsaenim_

_Aku cinta Han songsaenim_

**~#######~**

**oooOOOOOOOOOOooo**

**~#######~**

"Han songsaenim, ini aku buatkan makan siang, ini aku sendiri yang masak, dimakan yah," ucapku sambil memberikan bekal makan siang yang kubuat sendiri khusus untuk Han songsaenim

"Baiklah akan kucoba,"

Han songsaenim lalu mencicipi makanan yang kubuat.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku

"Hmm…makanannya belum matang," jawabnya santai

"Ne ?"

"Tidak enak,"

"Han songsaenim, kancing kemejanya lepas satu tuch, aku betulkan yah," ucapku sambil membenarkan kancing kemejanya

Tanpa sadar aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dada Han songsaenim

_Hangat…._

Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati hangatnya tubuh Han songsaenim

"Heechul, waktu istirahat sudah selesai, kau harus masuk kelas," ucapnya sambil mendorongku pelan

_Han songsaenim susah di taklukkan_

**~#######~**

**oooOOOOOOOOOOooo**

**~#######~**

"Aahh bodohnya aku…kenapa bisa tertinggal coba," omelku pada diriku sendiri

Aku berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah dan kembali ke kelas, aku meninggalkan handphone ku di kolong mejaku

_Kenapa pelupa sekali sich…_

Saat aku membuka pintu kelas, aku melihat Han songsaenim tertidur di salah satu meja.

_Dia tampak lelah_

Aku lalu mengambil handphone ku yang tertinggal, kemudian aku menghampiri Han songsaenim yang tertidur.

"Han songsaenim," panggilku pelan

Karena Han songsaenim tidak terbangun, akupun membisikkan sesuatu padanya

"Han songsaenim~, jangan lupa yah~, cincin buatku~, harus memberikan cincin buatku~," bisikku

_Walau dalam keadaan tertidur pun Han songsaenim tetap tampan…_

_Han songsaenim wangi…_

Aku mencium harum tubuh Han songsaenim, harum sekali…

Tiba-tiba saja Han songsaenim membuka matanya perlahan dan menatapku.

"Han songsaenim ?"

Aku tersenyum padanya, dan tiba-tiba saja dia mendorongku

"Auw..Han songsaenim sakit tauk…main dorong seenaknya," keluhku sambil mengusap pantatku yang mencium lantai

"Ap..apa yang kau lakukan disini Heechul ?" tanyanya gugup

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya mencium harum tubuh Han songsaenim saja," jawabku polos

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang ?"

"Huaaa turun salju !" seruku sambil menunjuk kearah jendela

"Aku merasa salju di Korea berbeda dengan salju di Beijing, salju disini agak begitu hitam tidak putih bersih seperti di Beijing," jelasnya

"Baik, kalau begitu aku akan memperlihatkan salju putih bersih buat Han songsaenim,"

"Aku tunggu janjimu, Heechul,"

**~#######~**

**oooOOOOOOOOOOooo**

**~#######~**

"Han songsaenim !" sapaku riang sambil masuk ke dalam ruangannya

"Ada apa ?"

"Aku cuma mau mampir saja,"

"Jangan datang kesini saat jam istirahat," ucapnya

"Waeyo ? Han songsaenim aku mau bertanya sesuatu,"

"Tanya apa ?"

"Apa aku boleh menjadi pacar Han songsaenim ?" tanyaku

"Tak boleh,"

"Ne ? tapi…"

"Mau sampai kapan kau begini terus Heechul ?" serunya

"Han songsaenim…aku kan hanya ingin menjadi orang yang penting dihatimu,"

"HEECHUL SADARLAH ! AKU TAK MUNGKIN JADI PACARMU ! BERHENTILAH BERHARAP PADAKU ! AKU TAK MUNGKIN MENCINTAI MURIDKU SENDIRI ! JAUHI AKU ! JALANI KEHIDUPANMU SEPERTI BIASA ! MENGERTI !"

Aku berdiri mematung di hadapannya, itu pertama kalinya dia membentakku sekasar itu. Jujur hatiku sangat sakit mendengar ucapannya. Aku ingin menangis tapi air mataku tak keluar.

"Keluar dari ruanganku !"

Aku lalu pergi dari ruangannya dengan hati yang hancur.

_Kenapa ?_

_Kenapa dia sejahat itu_

_Kenapa dia harus mengeluarkan kata kasar kepadaku_

_Hatiku sakit_

**~#######~**

**oooOOOOOOOOOOooo**

**~#######~**

Sudah hampir 2 bulan aku tidak menyapanya, bahkan dia melihatku pun tidak. Kami seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal.

Setiap melihatnya hatiku kembali sakit, tapi aku tak bisa membencinya, dan aku malah terus mencintainya.

_Padahal besok kan hari ulang tahunku_

_Aku tak dapat cincin dari Han songsaenim_

_Juga tak dapat cinta darinya_

"Aaahhhh…aku tak bisa tidur," gerutuku di tempat tidur

Aku membuka tirai jendela kamarku, dan salju masih turun dengan indahnya.

_Salju…._

_Han songsaenim…._

**~#######~**

**oooOOOOOOOOOOooo**

**~#######~**

_Ukhh dinginnya…._

"Han songsaenim !" seruku di depan rumah Han songsaenim

"Heechul ?"

"Nich..salju putih bersih..aku membuatnya jadi boneka salju yang bagus, aku sengaja hanya mencari salju yang putih bersih saja…" seruku sambil menunjukkan hasil karyaku membuat boneka salju kepadanya

"Han songsaenim, tunggu yah, aku akan buat yang lebih besar lagi," ucapku riang

Aku lalu mencari salju yang putih bersih lalu mengumpulkannya dan membentuknya menjadi boneka salju.

_Tubuhku kedinginan…_

_Tapi ini buat Han songsaenim_

_Aku harus kuat.._

Aku mendengar suara derap langkah kaki di belakangku, aku menoleh dan Han songsaenim sedang berjalan kearahku

_Pasti dia akan memarahiku lagi_

"Aku takkan mengganggu Han songsaenim lagi juga takkan dekat-dekat dengan Han songsaenim, tapi….kumohon ijinkan aku untuk mencintai Han songsaenim," ucapku sedih

Tiba-tiba Han songsaenim memelukku, pelukannya hangat

"Bodoh! kau keluar saat salju turun hanya menggunakan kaos saja? sekarang badanmu sudah sedingin es, kau tahu itu?" omelnya

"Mianhae…"

"Lagipula untuk apa kau kesini malam-malam dan membuat banyak boneka salju ?"

"Karena..karena aku mencintai Han songsaenim,"

Han songsaenim melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih tangan kananku lalu memakaikan cincin perak di jari manisku

"Han songsaenim .. ini kan…" aku tak percaya Han songsaenim memberikanku cincin

"Iya, itu ku beli untukmu, habisnya kau cerewet minta cincin terus," jawabnya

"Bolehkan aku mencintai Han songsaenim ?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya

"Silahkan, aku akan mencoba untuk mencintaimu juga,"

"Gomawo,"

Aku mencium bibir Han songsaenim untuk pertama kalinya. ini adalah hal terindah yang pernah kurasakan. Dan aku takkan melupakannya

_Han songsaenim_

_Cincin yang kau berikan ini_

_Adalah wujud janji_

_Bahwa kau akan terus mencintaiku_

**~#######~**

**oooOOOOOOOOOOooo**

**~#######~**

"Biasanya kalau pasangan itu harus menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan mesra," gerutuku sambil membolak-balikkan halaman buku.

Ini hampir bulan ke 6 kami berpacaran, dan tetap saja Han songsaenim cuek kepadaku.

"Ini juga sudah mesra,"

_Apanya yang mesra_

_Masa dia memeriksa hasil ulangan_

_Sedangkan aku disuruh mengerjakan pr_

"Kenapa sich selalu cuek padaku, padahal aku sudah mati-matian mencintai Han songsaenim," keluhku

"Aku tidak cuek,"

"Nyebelin," ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidahku padanya

"Sikap yang kurang sopan,"

"Aku mau menikah dengan Han songsaenim," ucapku

"Yakin ? begitu menikah denganku kau takkan bisa lepas lagi, seperti burung yang terus berada dalam sangkarnya,"

"Aku ingin selamanya bersama Han songsaenim, aku ingin hidup bersama Han songsaenim,"

"Kau keras kepala Heechul,"

"Begitulah,"

"Kau mencintaiku ?" tanyanya

"Tentu saja, aku sangat mencintai Han songsaenim,"

Han songsaenim lalu mencium bibirku, ini bukan ciumannya yang lembut seperti biasa, tapi ciuman ini berbeda, lebih kasar dan penuh nafsu.

**~#######~**

**oooOOOOOOOOOOooo**

**~#######~**

_Aku tak perduli_

_Jika menikah dengannya aku tak bisa bebas seperti biasa_

_Aku rela karena aku mencintainya_

_Bahkan jika harus menjadi burung yang terkurung dalam sangkar selamanya_

_Ini bukan sekedar pelajaran_

_Tapi ini cinta_

_Yang hanya aku rasakan kepadanya_

**~#######~**

**oooOOOOOOOOOOooo**

**~#######~**

**THE END**


End file.
